22arcanestreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Eight Eyes, Five Minutes
"Eight Eyes, Five Minutes" is the seventh episode of Mansion, a reality series featuring 18 house guests competing against one another. The episode's title was said by Amanda. Recap The teams are told they must face their fears. Each member of both teams must face their fears. Due to Team 1 being down two players, they must have two of their five players face their fears twice. Aaron begins by being buried alive in a coffin while being timed by Vivian, who will dig him back up. Aaron manages to do it. Amanda is next and forced to be locked in a room crawling with spiders for five minutes. However, she cannot do it after two minutes and is let out, making the score 1-0. Emily is next and must stay in the dark basement alone for thirty minutes. After hearing several noises, she asks to be let out. Emmaline is followed around by a clown before being chased. Emmaline manages to stop and let the clown circle her before leaving, making the score 1-1. Jeremy is forced to face ninjas coming at him in surprise while going to the bathroom but runs away from them. Hayden is driven to a lake near the mansion and swims alone in the deep water and swims shore to shore, making the score 1-2. Julianne and Marcus are both forced to jump from the roof of the mansion onto a safe landing pad. Marcus is able to do it, but Julianne can't, making the score 1-3. Kenzie must run across a path of hot coals, which she does, while Maya must fly in a private jet, but she forces a landing, not facing her fear of flying, making the score 2-3. Patrick and Vivian both face their fears of small, tight spaces by standing a crowded elevator for thirty minutes, making the score 4-3. Marcus and Amanda must face their other fears. Marcus starts by being humiliated in public by having a high school experience of peeing his pants being revealed to the entire group, making the score 4-4. Amanda must now go back into the spider closet for another five minutes to win the challenge to make it 4-5. Amanda almost leaves the closet but manages to stay in there for five minutes, making the score 4-5 and winning the challenge. Team 2 is upset at another loss. Jeremy and Aaron now know Emily was responsible for getting Katya voted off, and Aaron makes sure Vivian votes for her. Kenzie reveals to Julianne that she voted for Emily at the last second and she should too. Emily and Patrick learn that the tables have turned and everyone is voting for Emily. Emily instead has Patrick hack into the voting system and make it a realistic 4-2-1 vote. Julianne is voted off, angering Jeremy, Aaron, Vivian, and Kenzie, making them decide to ensure Emily is voted out next time. Cast Trivia Voting *Emily and Patrick tampered with the votes, so instead of it being five votes against Emily and two votes against Julianne, it was four against Julianne, two against Jeremy, and one against Kenzie.